Linha asteristica 3 Boris responde
by Mina Kon
Summary: Está com sérios problemas psicológicos? A vida correlhe mal? Sentese confuso? A linha asteristica está aqui para ajudálo! A nossa equipa de técnicos especializados também conhecidos como personagens fictícias de contos fictícios responderá às suas questõe


Linha Asteristica 3: Boris responde

Está com sérios problemas psicológicos? A vida corre-lhe mal? Sente-se confuso? A linha asteristica está aqui para ajudá-lo! A nossa equipa de técnicos especializados (também conhecidos como personagens fictícias de contos fictícios) responderá às suas questões existências!

Sessão 3:

Emissor: Uma entidade não identificada de nome igualmente não identificável Persefone pergunta a Boris, do anime Beyblade:

"Se pudesses fugir com o Tala para onde irias? Espero que não para a boite.  
Já agora, uma psicose paranóica com repolhos é grave?"

Bem, cá esta outra correspondente directa! A querer saber pormenores sobre a vida intima do nosso técnico! Que ainda por cima é muito requisitado pelos nossos leitores/leitoras. Bem meninos, vou deixar o Mr. Sexappeal brilhar. Pessoal, a linha asteristica acabou de abrir!

Entrando pela "bela" e "alegre" abadia dentro, passando pelos dormitórios - onde Bryan se entretêm conversando com os grilos e Tala convence Spencer de que o suicídio é o caminho – as cozinhas – onde a cozinheira corre os ajudantes à panelada por terem confundido sementes de sésamo com grão de bico – para enfim entrar por uma porta verde garrafa com lantejoulas laranja-grito onde estava escrito "Lavabos reais – cuide de si baby!" onde estava Boris, com uma mascara hidratante na cara e duas rodelas de pepino nos olhos, vestindo um roupão amarelo canário e passando creme hidratante nas pernas, enquanto cantarolava a musica mais in (leia-se brega) do momento:

"Leeeeva-me! P'ra láaaaaaaaaaaaaaa do meu horizonteeee! Fala-me de amooooooooor! Amoooooo…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIEEEEEEE!!!! Poxa menina você assustou-me! Eu ainda não estou preparado para começar a sessão! Nossa, olha só como eu estou! Ai, eu mato aquele desgraçado do Roger, maldito agente filho de um veado manco, ele tinha que me avisar…Por favor baby, não ligue para o meu aspecto por favor. Você sabe como gente bonita sofre…Esse meu corpinho tem que ser cuidado, você sabe…

Bem, então me diga sua pergunta. O que, você tem duas? Tinha que ser…só pode ser pobre. Pobre é assim, só paga metade do preço e ainda leva mais do que o que merece…

Hum…então você gostava de saber onde eu levava o Tala, se pudesse? Menina, porque todo o mundo pensa no Tala quando fala das minhas paixões? Porque esse maldito filho de uma foca polar? Até parece que nós nos damos minimamente bem…Oh Tala, baby, que estas aqui a fazer? Não cherie, agora não dá, estou respondendo a uma fã qualquer…Baby, eu bem que a mandava plantar couves, mas depois como pago nossas contas? Vá, volta daqui a pouco sim? Ai querido,onde é que estas a por as mãos? Seu maroto!

Erm…Não se precipite, é uma relação estritamente carnal, nada de sério…Hun, uma boite? Está louca menina? Eu não me meto numa boite nem que chovam picaretas! Para depois acontecer como daquela vez com aqueles velhos tarados (n/a: ler Biovolt, uam abadia desesperada)? Nem morto! A despensa chega muito bem, obrigado (esta vendo? Por isso é que vocês ficam me chamando velho taradão, veja só o boato que você criou).

Quanto aos repolhos…Das duas uma menina: Ou você está grávida (o que eu acho claramente improvável, dado que você deve ser um homem – mais uma daquelas bichas que andam por ai) ou isso tem a ver com sua mente perturbada. Você tem vivido demasiado centrada num único objectivo (eu sei lá qual é baby, mas não deve ser nada de jeito vindo de você). Precisa de apreciar as outras vantagens da vida. Olhe para mim, eu tenho o Tala mas não vivo exclusivamente para ele. Tem o Bryan, o Spencer, o Roger, o Mr. Granger, o Volty, o Barthez, e a velha que entrega a carne também!

Minha resposta para si: Boite nunca! E viva a vida como se você fosse ser atropelada por crocodilos cor-de-rosa no dia de amanha! Baby, aprecie o momento. Beba, durma nas aulas de etiqueta e arranjos de lenços de assoar (esse troço existe mesmo?), cante no meio da praça e não tenha vergonha de parar para plantar bananeira só porque você esta no meio da rua parando o transito. Tchau baby

E mais uma linha asteristica concluída! Obrigado Boris, obrigado Persefone! E obrigado a todos os que leram mas não deixaram review por medo que seus dedos quebrassem do esforço!

Kissies, Mina


End file.
